


Control

by writingpancake



Series: Wolffe's Control [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Commander Wolffe/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Reader Insert, Reader fic - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingpancake/pseuds/writingpancake
Summary: Wolffe is always in control of himself. When you're lucky, he's in control of you, too.
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, Commander Wolffe/reader
Series: Wolffe's Control [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Just Smut. Have fun!

Wolffe looked down with hooded eyes as he moved within you at an agonizingly slow pace. He reveled in the sounds coming from you as a result of his unhurried movements.

“You enjoying this?” he asked.

You nodded, eyes screwed shut. Your breasts bounced with every bump of his hips against yours. He was loathe to stop, but he wanted to hear you say it. Wolffe buried himself in you and pushed just a little deeper, then stopped his movement completely.

“I need you to answer me.”

A low whine left your lips. You tried to move your hips, but Wolffe’s hands kept you in place.

“Yes. Good.” 

He smiled at your breathless answer. Wolffe pulled out of you slowly. When only the tip of his cock was inside you, he pushed back in at an even more leisurely pace than before. He had your hips pinned to the bed with his hands as his long and languid strokes made you come undone beneath him.

Your first orgasm was small and light, causing your breath to hitch and a small flutter of your inner walls. Wolffe’s felt his entire body tighten as you came. He would not allow himself to come yet. He wasn’t done with you.

As your orgasm faded, your body relaxed. The slick between your legs was making Wolffe’s movements wonderfully smooth. You opened your eyes and a new wave of arousal washed over you as you saw the man above you.

You followed the line of the taut muscles in his arms as they led to his broad shoulders. Wolffe’s abdomen flexed with each thrust against you and a a sheen of sweat shone on his chest. His hair was slightly disheveled and his mismatched eyes gleamed. His movements may have been unrushed, but they were powerful. Wolffe was in complete control of himself and you. You were at his mercy and you wouldn’t have had it any other way.

You let your hand drop to where the two of you were joined and began to rub small circles over your clit. Another orgasm was building and you whined.

“More.”

His pace remained unchanged as you begged.

“More what?”

“Please. More everything. More you.”

Wolffe’s fingers dug into your hips and he lifted your bottom half off the bed. He stood on his knees and moved his hands to pin your wrists to the mattress. As he loomed over you, his thrusts became harder.

You cried out when the new angle allowed his cock to drive deeper into your cunt. His pace only marginally increased, but the depth of his strokes filled you in the most beautiful way. You felt your legs tremble as you came hard and his thrusting stuttered slightly as your walls clenched around him.

Wolffe stopped his thrusting and seated himself within you. He started grinding against you, driving even deeper inside you and providing delicious friction on your clit. Your voice pitched in a high whine as you writhed beneath him.

“What do you want?” he asked.

You opened your eyes and looked at him. His mismatched eyes were locked on you, his one pupil blown wide.

Wolffe was a powerful man, bred to fight and kill in war. But he was using his strength to give you pleasure. Your heart swelled and your fingers twitched trying to touch the hands holding you down.

“You. I want you.”

Wolffe’s head dropped and his lips brushed your neck.

“Where?”

“Inside me.”

His hands left your wrists and went under your head, holding your face to him. The weight of his body on top of yours kept you pinned in place as he began thrusting into you at an unrelenting pace. His cock brushed the sweet spot inside you on each thrust and you saw stars. You were helpless to do anything except grasp desperately at his back, raking your nails across his corded muscles. Wolffe growled and bit down on the sensitive flesh of your neck as he came hard inside you. Your vision went white and your hips rose to meet his. He emptied himself inside you as you contracted around his cock, milking out every last drop of his seed.  
Wolffe was still pressed against you as your vision returned. He licked the bite mark he left on you and then trailed kisses along your neck and jaw. You smiled widely at him when he lifted his head to look at you. His fingers brushed your lips before he captured them in a deep kiss.

Wolffe flipped the two of you over so he was on his back and you were straddling him. His softening cock stayed inside of you as he pulled you down to rest on his chest. 

“I’m not ready to leave you yet,” he murmured in your ear. 

You felt the mixture of your combined releases leaking out of you and onto his thighs. You were happy the stay like that, with him inside you and joined in the most intimate way imaginable for as long as he would have you.


End file.
